Beginning of a beautiful thing
by mizlovegood
Summary: A one shot of how Lily and James became a couple. Lots of fluff, very short, it wont take much time to r&r! oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans looked at the rain streaking through the common room window, and laughed. She loved the rain – it made her feel so bubbly inside. So she pinned on her prefect badge and went to 'patrol' the hallways, AKA sneak outside and dance in the rain. She had never felt better. She twirled and jumped, and laughed, and cried, and looked up at the sky with her tongue out and her eyes closed, then fell back into the mud and looked strait up into the sky wondering what secrets it held.

In the distance she saw something, a small dark line, getting closer, its voice muffled. She was scared for a moment, afraid it was something from the forbidden forest, but the rain had this power over her to make her giddy and excited. She didn't even notice the fact that she was wearing only her white racer back undershirt, and black bra, and a small grey skirt, accompanied by strappy black flats. She got up and began to twirl in circles again, unaware that she was splattered with mud, and her t-shirt was very much invisible. The small thing in the distance got bigger, and she heard a small cry from it.

"Lily!" She smiled, and laughed, not caring what it was. So what if it was a teacher? So what if she was suspended, or expelled? It didn't matter that she'd never had a single friend or that she was seventeen and had never been kissed before. She was happy now, a rare feeling since her parents had been killed, and she wasn't going to stop this behavior until she felt like it. The little shape turned into a bigger shape, a human shape. It was a human shape with flattened down black hair because of the rain, and bright blue eyes. He was tall, with fair skin, and a baggy brown t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and trainers.

"James!" Lily cried, ignoring her usual dislike for the handsome boy, "Isn't it a wonderful night?" She twirled with her hands over her head, and giggled, unable to find out why she felt so nervous.

"But it's raining!" He cried, confused, and she nodded happily.

"I know, isn't it great?" She began to twirl again, and tipped her head up to the skies, giggling more, her stomach doing back flips when she looked down at James and found him looking at her, smiling.

"Why did you come out here?" She asked, coming a step closer so he could hear her. He came close, and whispered into her ear;

"To find you."

A shiver went down her spine, and she looked up at him, not understanding really. They were sworn enemies. "Why?" The moment after that word escaped her lips, he pressed his mouth onto hers, and kissed her passionately. She was so surprised she forgot to push him away, and when she gathered her strength and was about to, she found she couldn't because she was kissing him back. Finally he pulled away, but she pressed her wet lips against his again, and another kiss erupted between them. Finally after a lot more pulling away, and a lot more kissing, a couple from each side, they broke apart, and just stood there, an inch apart, holding each other in the rain.

"I think I love you." She whispered, but he caught every word.

"I've always loved you." He replied, and kissed her again, this time harder and deeper, and much more meaningful. It was the beginning of a beautiful thing.

_Fin_


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except an empty fish tank because my fwoggie and fishy-wishy died. Oh, but I do own a sparkly pink pony with a turquoise mane. I call him Mr. Cheap Plastic. Okay, well, he's my sisters… but she doesn't know I have him. What im trying to say is that if I was the owner of Harry Potter, or anything related, then I would be laying on a silk sofa with Jessie McCarteny reading me Harry Potter 6 (which all and all I didn't like too much) and some shirtless guys feeding me grapes. **

**Shirtless guy number one: Hey, would you stop using us in your disclaimers?**

**Shirtless guy number two: And my name isn't Shirtless guy number two, its Frank. **

**Ehem… And im not sitting on a silk sofa, and Jessie McCarteny isn't reading me Harry Potter 6, and there are no shirtless guys.. err… Frank and his friends.. aren't feeding me any grapes. So I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did. **


End file.
